madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Penguins 2 (Epi: 108)
Baby Skipper was giving a very boring lecture to the other penguins, and Baby Private was starting to fall asleep. *Just to get away, he asked Skipper if he could pick up Marlene from the zoo hospital. *Skipper let him go and when he got there, he went to Marlene's room and her appointment hadn't even started yet. *The doctor came in and it was Baby Mario from another ASC show, Yoshi's Island DS dressed up like a doctor. *He asked Marlene who the father was and called her Mrs. Phalange. Marlene then said "What the heck are you talking about?" *Mario then apologized and said "My papers sometimes get mixed up." He then reorganized his papers and asked Marlene if she was the otter who broke both her legs. *Marlene answered yes and Mario put a cast on her legs. Marlene asked how long she was gonna have to wear them. *Mario said he didn't know. Baby Private then asked him if he really was a doctor. *Mario then started crying and laid down on the floor. Private and Marlene decided they should leave him alone so they left. *Private went back to the HQ and brought Marlene with him. Skipper then held Private up against the wall. *"What are you doing bringing her here? Have you forgotten what happened the last time she stayed here?" Skipper asked. *"No, you've got nothing to worry about. We're not the ones who are gonna be taking care of her. She's just here to call her parents so they can take care of her." Private explained. *Marlene then called her parents and told them what happened. After she hung up, she walked over to the penguins. *"Thanks guys. I..." Marlene started to say. *Marlene then looked around the HQ a little. *"Man, I've never realized it before, but this place is extremely dark and gloomy." Marlene said. *"Marlene, that's what naturally happens when you put it under..." Kowalski started to say. *"Hey, you know what would be really cool?" Marlene asked. "If you put a giant light fixture in the floor." she said. *Marlene then grabbed a shovel and started to dig. *The penguins yelled "no" over and over but Marlene ignored them. *She eventually found a rolled up piece of paper buried where she was digging. *"Guys, look what I found." Marlene said. *"Wow! First there's a treasure buried in a zoo now there's a map buried in the HQ." Private said as he took the paper from Marlene. "Man, pirates must've really liked it here." he continued. *Then you know, bla bla bla, they searched for the treasure, the map ended at the coffee shop Central Perk seen in the NBC sitcom Friends, they decided they'd come back that night when there'd be no people there, bla bla bla, the treasure was a Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Baby Mario came back and proved it was his, he said he was gonna go play Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, bla bla bla. The End Category:Fan-Fic Category:Babies-Series Category:Fandom